Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Big Fun
Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Big Fun is a 2015 Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites DVD collection of episodes of all the current Time Warner Cable Kids shows and new episodes of Time Warner Cable Kids' current shows in 2014-2015. It was distrusted by Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video, Universal Pictures, and released on June 9, 2015. Stories: Disc 1 # Earth to Luna! - When Yellow Meet Blue # Boj - Boj the Collector # Rastamouse - Da Crucial Plan # The Hive - A Royal Visit # The Secret World of Benjamin Bear - Fuzz and Buzz # Five Minutes More - The Three Musicians # Small Potatoes - Imagination # Raa Raa the Noisy Lion - The Right Sound # Space Racers - Mars Canyon Race # Little Charley Bear - Teddy for Blast Off # Astroblast - Z-Max Mania # Blaze and the Monster Machines - Blaze of Glory # Odd Squad - Zero Effect # The Doozers - Project Radish-A-Pult # Lily's Driftwood Bay - Honking Haddock # Trucktown - Trucktown Tricky Tack # Wallykazam! - Naptime for Borgelorp # Rob the Robot - Arrr Marks the Spot # Little Charmers - A Charming Outfit # VeggieTales in the House - Puppies & Guppies # Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck # Dinopaws - The Thing That was Round # Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave - A Fairytale Adventure Disc 2 # Arthur - The Great Sock Mystery # Frances - Playtime for Frances # Caillou - Caillou Helps Out # Barney & Friends - BJ the Great # Elmo's World - Hands # Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Daniel Fixes Trolley # Dinosaur Train - Get into Nature! # Peg + Cat - The Race Car Problem # Wild Kratts - Hermit Crab Shell Exchange # Curious George - Submonkey # Care Bears - When the Bear's Away # Sid the Science Kid - What's That Smell? # WordWorld - Princess Sheep # Super Why! - The Boy Who Cried Wolf # Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom - Stuck on You, Binoo! # Tree Fu Tom - With Friends Like These # Poppy Cat - Skateboard Star # Justin Time - It's a Viking Thing # Mike the Knight - Trollee in Trouble # LazyTown - Secret Friend Day # Octonauts - Octonauts and the Narwhal # The Wiggles - Funny Greg # Thomas & Friends - Disappearing Diesels Notes: * Distributed by Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video and Universal Pictures. * This video is the longest DVD ever produced. It has a 29 episodes of new shows in 2014-2015 on Time Warner Cable Kids and 23 episodes of current Time Warner Cable Kids shows. * This marks the second Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video to be split onto two DVDs. The first was Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection. * This DVD is a sequel to Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Best of Friends Collection. Special Features: Disc 1 * Time Warner Cable Kids promos * Time Warner Cable Kids interactive games * Episode Selection (23 new episodes of new shows on Time Warner Cable Kids) * "Time Warner Cable Kids Recipes" instruction menu * Coloring Pages * Bonus "Super Wings" episode * Advertisement Free! Disc 2 * Time Warner Cable Kids promos * Time Warner Cable Kids interactive games * Episode Selection (23 episodes of current shows on Time Warner Cable Kids) * "Time Warner Cable Kids Recipes" instruction menu * Coloring Pages * Advertisement Free! * 2 bonus episodes from "Super Wings" and "Kate & Mim-Mim" Advertising Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Big Fun Collection the 2-disc DVD set was released on June 9, 2015, is available exclusively at local retail stores Walmart, Target, Meijer, Sam's Club, Toys "R" Us and f.y.e.The DVD is available exclusively at Amazon.com. This is also available on 2-disc DVD set, Digital Download and Video on Demand from Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. On June 5, 2015, the trailer was released on YouTube, Amazon Instant Video, iTunes Movie Trailers and Hulu, then it was released on home video on Frances's Summertime Fun! DVD. This DVD currently available online and TV for Movies On Demand on Comcast/Xfinity, AT&T U-verse, Dish Network, Verizon, Netflix and Cox Communications. It was released on VOD to computers and televisions. Program Information * Year of Production: 2015 * Title Copyright: '''© 2015 Universal Studios and/or Time Warner Cable Kids * '''Type: TV on DVD * Rating: TV-Y * Genre: Children/Family * Age Target: 2-8 years old * Subtitles: English, Spanish and French * Closed Captioned: English * Format: 16x9 Widescreen (1.78:1) * Audio Status: '''English and Spanish 3.0 Dolby Digital * '''Program Website: www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com * Facebook: '''www.facebook.com/timewarnercablekids * '''Twitter: @TimeWarnerCableKids * YouTube: www.youtube.com/timewarnercablekids To download art, visit www.universalstudiosentertainment.com or www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com